eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4745 (12 November 2013)
It’s the day of Max’s trial and Ian can’t sleep. Thinking she’s being reassuring, Denise reminds him he just needs to tell the truth in court. Abi calls Lauren naïve when she finds her looking through Max’s petrol receipts, desperately trying to find evidence of his innocence. Masood offers to drive Carol to court. Max assures his barrister, Jeff Holland, that he’s telling the truth and has no idea why Ian would lie. Still terrified of what Carl would do to his children if he doesn’t give evidence, Ian asks David what he’d do if it was his family in danger. Noting Carl’s wrist support, Kirsty thinks that it’s convenient his wrist’s playing up on the day of the trial. Checking she’s coming to court, Carl thanks her for her support and she’s uneasy when he tells her they’re beyond playing games. Carl visits Ian and informs him they’re taking a taxi to court together. Once Carl’s gone, Ian asks Peter to book him a taxi from the station, he can’t travel with Carl. Ian eyes a holdall he’s tucked under the table. When Carl discovers Ian’s left for court without him, he’s furious and threatens Peter but Peter warns Carl there’s only so far he can push Ian. When Carl arrives at court there’s no sign of Ian and he’s not answering his phone. As the trial begins and Carl gives evidence, a policeman visits the Beales’ looking for Ian. Once the policeman’s gone, Peter opens Ian’s holdall - it’s full of clothes. Concerned, Lucy, Denise and Peter try to work out where Ian is. Back in court, Max’s barrister questions Carl then insists the case is all circumstantial hearsay and asks for it to be dismissed. Carl phones Peter to say ‘big mistake’. As they wait to hear the judge’s verdict, Abi tells Lauren she doesn’t care what Max has or hasn’t done she just wants him home. The Brannings are jubilant when the judge announces there’s no case to answer and directs the jury to find Max not guilty. Carl charges out of court, tearing off his wrist support as he goes. Max is overjoyed; he tells the family he’s going for a walk and will see them at home. Later, a van’s driven into a quarry. The back doors of the van are flung open to reveal Ian - bound, gagged and terrified with Phil and Max staring in at him. It’s Ava’s birthday and Cora brings her a card. Covering up that he’d forgotten, Sam suggests they an elaborate plan for the day but Cora’s not convinced. Sam instructs Dexter to dress up for drinks in the Vic before lunch. Sam complains to Ava that he can’t win with Cora. Ava suggests Cora probably means that when someone tries too hard, you wonder if they’re just trying to convince themselves it’s what they want. Sam looks at his passport. When Sam’s late for drinks in the Vic, Ava starts to get suspicious and is relieved when he turns up with a large bunch of flowers. Janine’s shocked when the coroners phone - they’re releasing Michael’s body for burial. Janine informs Alfie she’s given them his details, he’ll have to organise the funeral. Kat thinks Janine should sort out the funeral herself but Janine insists Michael’s ancient history. Janine can’t bring herself to throw out a bag of Michael’s things from the boxing gym that Danny’s left for her in Butcher’s Joints. Janine gives the bag to Alfie and Kat, Kat tells her she’s not fooling anyone. Credits Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes